No le Digas!!!
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Gah!, uno escribe un yaoi, y solo porque tiene 3 palabritas le tengo que dar clasificación PG-13. Es mi primer Jyoukeru, cuando lo tradusca al inglés se lo mandaré de regalo a Musouka-san, una de lasmejores escritoras que he tenido el gusto de leer (=^


Disclaimer: Si hiciera dinero con esto sería rica... o pobre, no sé.  
  
Fluffy, romance, no sé, hoy estoy en un día muy neutral. Este fic lo escribí mientras estaba en clase de Néerlaandes, o sea se flamenco, como yo no tengo que tomar esa clase, hago lo que quiero.  
  
No le digas!!!  
  
"Sabes que mamá, ya me tienes harto, no es posiblo que creas que puedas controlara mi vida " Gritó Takueru, era la primera vez en su vida en la que le gritaba a su madre.  
  
Todo esto había empezado porque Takeru tenía un "hikky" en el cuello, su mamá en seguida hizo una transferencia, como si en lugar de tratarse de su hijo se tratara de su ex-esposo.  
  
"Siempre menosprecias a las chicas con las que salgo, o dices que no son buenas para mí, ya no soy un pequeño niño de 10 años al que le puedes decir que hacer y que no hacer, tengo 17!, SOY CASI MAYOR DE EDAD!!!"  
"No me levantes la voz"  
"Sabes que, no me importa lo que digas, YO TE GRITO SI YO QUIERO!!!, ME VALE UNA PUTA LO QUE ¡TU! QUIERAS"  
  
Los ojos de la señora Takaishi se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Su hijo nunca antes le había gritado. Este no era el hijo que siempre le decía "si mami"y que siempre le daba una sonrisa. En parte ella sentía que había sido su culpa, porque nunca había dejado que Takeru sacara lo que traía dentro, así que en esta ocación había explotado.  
  
Takeru seguía gritando, sólo que ahora se había ido a su cuarto, seuía gritando obcenidades y todo, se oía MUY enojado, incluso los vecinos podían escucharlo, y se habían asustado.  
  
"Si no te gusta como te educo entonces..." ella estaba sollozando. Takeru la cortó cuando salió de su cuarto con una pequeña maleta en la mano "si, si, me voy de aquí" tras decir esto salió del departamento y azotó la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
Su madre no aguantó y colapsó en el piso llorando.  
  
Mientras tanto Takeru iba musitando cuanta cosa le pasaba por la mente, aún estaba muy enojado. Decidió ir a casa de Hikari, ella lo entendería seguramente.  
  
Cuando llego a casa de Hikari, obviamente tocó el timbre. Hikari le abrió la puerta, y al ver la tristeza y el odio mezcladosen sus ojos lo invitó a pasar. Le ofreció algode beber y se sentó con él para que le contara que es lo que le había pasado.   
  
Cuando iba por la mitad de la historia Hikari se levantó y fue por el teléfono. Takeru, al ver la intención de Hikari se puso de pié y salió a toda velocidad de casa de Hikari.  
  
Takeru siguió caminando. No tenía a donde ir, a donde quiera que fuera todos tratarían de llamara a su mamá para avisarle donde estaba. Él realmente no tenía ganas de volver a su casa.  
  
De pronto un nombre le vino a la mente, Jyou. Hikari era buena para escuchar, pero Jyou era quien tenía el "trabajo" de entender.  
  
Empezó a llover, así que apuro su paso. Cuando llegó a casa de Jyou ya casi no tenía fuerzas, había caminado por horas bajo la lluvia, sin comer ni nada. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para tocar el timbre. Jyou abrió la puerta, y Takeru colapsó encima suyo. Lo ayudó a pasar y lo sentó en el sillón, fue a la cocina y le preparó una taza de té.  
  
"Dios... qué te pasó?" Sonaba medio adormilado. Era la 1:00 a.m., o sea que era tarde, o temprano, depende de cómo lo vieras. "Jyou, disculpa, te desperté?" "Nah...no importa, estaba estudiando, o por lo menos intentaba" Si se notaba que había estado dormido, no sólo por como sonaba su voz, sinó porque su camisa y su pantalón estaban medio arrugados, y los primeros 2 botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados(N/A: Pal' que nunca haya dormido con camisa, o pijama de botones: SE DESBROCHAN!!!!!) "Pero ún no me contestas que pasó" dijo bostezando y sobándose la nuca "Tuve una pelea con mi mamá y me fui de la casa" Takeru estaba esperando a que Jyou le pidiera su número teléfonico, pero se sorprendió cuando Jyou le dijo que se fuera a dar un baño porque estaba mjy mojado y se podía enfermar.  
  
Takeru se fue a bañar, con mucho trabajo llegó al baño porque estaba muy cansado. Mientras Jyou volvió a estudiar, pero en el intento se quedó dormido. Se despertó cuando dejó de escuchar el golpeteo del agua, y recordó que Takeru no traía ropa secam así que fue por algo suyo. Cuando encontró que darle a Takeru abrió la puerta del baño aventó la ropa, la cual incríblemente calló encima de unbaquito. Uno desarrolla increíbles habilidades para arrojar cosas y que caigan en donde uno desea cuando se está aburrido.  
  
Volvió a la sala y medio que ordenó sus libros. Cuando todo estuvo casi semi-descente vió a Takeru salir tambaleandose del baño, así que le ayudó a llegar a su cuarto, era como un ciego que guía a ciegos, ambos estaban a punto de caer dormidos, pero Jyou estaba un poco más despierto que Takeru.  
  
'Dónde estoy.....ah, si, casa de Jyou....y esta es su cama' pensó Takeru 'Son las 3 38....ay que hueva, pero tengo que ir a mear' Takeru se puso de pie y se dirijió al baño. Cuando se "relajó" ya estaba listo para ir a dormir de nuevo, pero en el camino se tropezó, e hizo un ruidazo, que despertó a Jyou, y eso que él ya estaba en el 5º sueño. "Wey!...que pasa?" "Lo siento, me levanté al baño y cuando iba de regreso me tropezé con algo" "Ah...ok..." hubo un buen silencio entre los dos. Jyou se puso de pié y encendió la luz "ow ow ow ow" "Lo siento" Takeru abrió de nuevo los ojos y ya estaba acostumbrado a la luz.   
  
Se veía gracioso con los pantalones colgando y la camiseta unas 3 tallas más grande, parecía un niño de 4 años en las ropas de uno de 10 aunque Takeru ya no era un niño chiquito, pero Jyou siempre habís sido muy alto, así que....  
  
Después de esa segunda despertada ninguno de los 2 pudo volver a dormir, así que Takeru ayudó a Jyou a estudiar, ya que parecía que él sólo no lo lo lograría.  
  
Así pues pasaron el resto de la madrugada, estudiando.  
  
Como a eso de las 8:00 a.m. acabaron de estudiar, Se pararon, se estiraro, se restregaron los ojos, bostezaron y se volvieron a sentar.   
  
"Qué tan dura pudo haber sido tu pelea con tu mamá para que te fueras de la casa?" Takeru bajó la cabeza en señal de de pena "Le grité... Ella se había enojado con mig oporque traía un "hikky", ambos no empezamos a pelear, gritamos y salí de la casa" Jyou lo miró como si lo comprendiera "A mí me paso algo parecido....Sólo que fue mi papá, y me encontró con mi ex medio desnuda en mi cama" Takeru soltó una risita "Debiste vere la expresión en su rostro. La pobre chica se asustó tanto, no se como se vistió tan rápido, y salió corriendo" Los dos empezaron a reír ante aquella anécdota.  
  
Takeru comprendió que la peleaque había tenido con su mamá había sido estúpida, y que no debió haberle gritado a su mamá en primer lugar. Le dijo a Jyou que estaba listo para ir a pedir disculpas. Jyou se ofreció a acompañarlo.  
  
En cuanto Takueru estuvo listo se dirijió a su casa. Cuando llegó, abrazó a su mamá con todas sus fuerzas y le pidió disculpas unas mil veces y le dijo que no volvería a gritarle.  
  
Después de haberse reconciliado con su mamá Takeru iba a casa de Jyou casi a diario, a ayudarlo a estudiar, a interrumpirlo mientras lo hacía, o simplemente para hecharla. Su amistad se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha, eran los mejores amigos, ya ni siquiera se enojaban el uno con el otro, sinó que empezaban a hacerce bromas e lugar de gritarse.  
  
Un día en especial, el cual había empezado como cualquier día común, ambos estaban viendo una película, ya saben esas que les encantan a los hombres, con autos, explociones, monstruos y un toque de sangre tripas y pus (YUCK!).  
  
Había un plato plato con palomitas, y como en cualquier película de amor, se tocaron la mano. Ambos se habían dado cuenta que ya no sólo les gustaban las chicas, eran lo que yo llamo "amantes de la belleza" o sea bisexuales(Qué???eso son, AMAN LA BELLEZA!). Se habían dado cuenta de ello, porque cada uno se había empezado a fijar en los atractivos del otro. El cabello largo y obscuro de Jyou, el loco y dorado de Takueru, ojos como el cielo, ojos obscuros, en fin. Cuando ambos se tocaron la mano se sonrojaron. Sus corazones se aceleraron, latiendo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ojos negros se encuentran con ojos azuless. Takeru fue bajando su mirada hasta encontrar sus labios. Inconcientemente se acercó a él. En realidad fue un acercamiento brusco y rápido, pero ambos llo sintieron en cámara lenta.  
  
Jyou estaba sorprendido, pero más sorprendido estubo Takeru cuando Jyou le regresó el beso. Ambos estaban fundidos en ese beso. Takeru jaló a Jyou por la solapa de la camisa y lo recostó encima de él. Ahí mismo rompieron el beso. Ambos jadeando se miraron los ojos "Sabemos besar..." "Si"  
  
Ambos se quedaron así un momento. Jyou acarició el cabello de Takeru. Takeru tomó su mano y la pasó por su rostro, como forzando a Jyou a que lo acariciara. De pronto Takeru se quedó congelado.  
"Qué pasa?" "Esto no le va a gustar a mi mamá" "Ya veremos como explicarle"  
  
FIN  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Ok!, que les pareció, apesta?, es mejor?, le falta algo, no les gusta esta pareja........pues si es la última opción NI MODO, estoy experimentando con todas las parejas de Jyou, a epcepcion del Jyoushiro y el Mimou, porque ya hay muchos fics de esas parejas y no se me ocurre que escribir de esas parejas.  
  
R&R  
e-maileame: mew@chocofan.com   



End file.
